Troublesome
by CherryBerrie
Summary: ino/shika lemons oneshot


"Guys are just so... troublesome."

"Hmm?"

"They're all immature assholes."

"I never thought I'd hear you say something like that... Are you taking something?"

"Shikamaru... Any other time I'd yell at you right about now, but I just can't get myself to be mad at you. You're the only person I can really talk to. You know that?"

"What about Sakura?"

"Sakura's never around anymore. Always on her stupid little medical nin missions or whatever it is she does."

"She works right over at the hospital..."

"The point is Shikamaru that she never has time for things like this."

I suddenly found myself staring into the clouds. Not that thats an unusual thing for me, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking about all the people who have hurt her. It angered me. Greatly. Ino, the #1 big mouthed kinouchi, one of my oldest friends, in pain. I hate those thoughts. I've heard this story so many times. She dates a guy for a month, maybe two, and then they break her heart. On the inside my anger was flaring but all I could do was sigh.

"Aren't you going to ask?" I could see the pained look in her eyes. She must think I don't care or some form of nonsense like that. "Shika... I know that my love life probably doesn't interest you very much, but I really need someone to talk to. Please?" That stupid little pet name could probably make me do just about anything. Even listen to her pathetic story once more.

"What's wrong Ino?"

_A few hours later..._

The sun was slowly making it's anything but speedy escape behind the evening clouds. Leaving behind a colorful sky in it's tracks. Her eyes reflected every individual color in such a beautiful way I couldn't help but wonder what guy would dare hurt her. Those bright pools of blue showed nothing but sadness. She didn't know I was staring. At least, I didn't think she knew. She finished her story a while ago and then she was immediately lost in her thoughts. And so here we were, lying under the sunset. Together.

"Shika." She didn't turn to look at me, but her small voice snapped me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to the real world where we were just friends. "What are you thinking about?"

I reluctantly turned my attention back to the pink and orange clouds then closed my eyes and whispered. "Everything."

"Like?" she whispered back.

She was looking at me now. I stared back. Directly into her eyes."Why do you date guys like that? All they ever do is hurt you." I wanted the words to sound strong and confident, but they came out a distressed and sorrowful whisper.

"Oh Shika... I don't know. I-I just..." The last part was barely audible. Her lip quivered and a single tear slid down her face. My hand reached out to wipe it away, but she turned back to the sky. There was barely any sun left.

"Ino."

With a small smile on her lips "Thank you." was all she said before she got up and left me under the decaying sunset.

_Later that night around midnight..._

I was walking down the streets still lost in my thoughts about her. I've always hated seeing her cry. Even that one tear was more then enough to drive me insane. What if she was still crying? I should've followed her. The was a slight breeze and the moon cast a ghostly glow on the empty streets of Konoha. I could hear the faint noise of music and talking from the bar around the corner. I've never been much of a drinker. But a bit of sake sounds like it might be a good way to get my mind off of Ino.

My plan failed of course. She was still the only thing I could think about. I was cursed to only be able to think about the one thing I was scared to go after.

"Shika..?" Here she was again. She gently set her hand on my shoulder. Even beneath all of my cloths, my skin was still warmer then usual. Electricity shot through my veins. "I- What are you doing here?"

"Probably the same reason you're here." I mumbled to myself, but I think she still heard it. "Ino... you shouldn't be-"

"Drinking? I know, but what else is there to do?"

"Go home. Rest. Go on a mission. Anything. Just don't put yourself through this. Not again."

"Why do you care? You don't care about anything... and look at yourself you hypocrite! You're here to..."

I didn't know what to say. Seeing her like this... she was in even more pain then last time. The tears were trying to pry themselves of her eyes. Her hair wasn't neat and perfect, but still beautiful. "I know what your thinking." she says. "I'm an alcoholic. Whatever I've heard it before. I can control myself you know? I'm not that irresponsible. Okay? I can do what I want anyway."

"Actually-"

"No shutup Shikamaru."

"I was thinking about how sexy your hair looks when it's messy."

"Well-whu huh?"

"And how good you smell."

"..."

"I'd be enjoying this so much more if you weren't so upset."

"Bastard."

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You accused me of thinking something. I just told you what I really thought." She was quiet again. I took another sip of sake.

"Shika..." I tossed the money onto the counter. I rose up from my seat. Towering above her by almost 8 inches "Do what you want." was all I said before I began to walk away.

I was about half way down the street when I heard her light footsteps running after me.

"W-wait Shikamaru!" I didn't turn to look at her, but I froze when she grabbed my hand. "Don't leave me. I don't wanna be alone right now."

"So you're not going to drink yourself silly?"

"Please Shika." I still haven't turned to look at her, but I could feel her pleading eyes on my cheek.

I squeezed her hand, and continued to walk, pulling her along with me.

"Aren't you going to say something?" She kept asking, but I just kept walking toward my house. "Shikamaru?"

I unlocked the door and stepped in immediately dropping her hand. I've never been in my house with just her. Let alone at night. Touching her always makes my head swirl. Touhcing her in the darkness with beds nearby, was a different story.

"There's a guest room down the hallway to the right." I was walking to my room when I suddenly felt her tough me again. Both her hands were on me. Sliding down either of my arms simultaneously.

"Shika..." She pressed her tits into my back. I had to fight not to groan and control myself from throwing her onto the floor right now. "I said I don't want to be alone."

I was standing still and she came around to stand in front of me. She then slid her hands up my stomache then back down again. Dangerously close to somewhere her hands definately shouldn't be. Staring directly into my eyes, she slowly lifted herself up onto the tips of her toes. I could almost feel her lips moving on mine when she said "Please."

For all I knew she could be using me. But I didn't care. Next thing I knew we were on my bed. My shirt was off and I finally got to taste her sweet lips. Theres nothing out there that could describe how delectable her mouth is. I ripped her top off. No longer able to control myself. My mouth moved from hers and down to her neck. Leaving wet red spots in it's track, I went even lower. With her soft moans encouraging me, I gently slid one of her nipples into my mouth. I flicked it with my tongue a few times, before moving to the other one.

I slowly dragged my tongue down her perfect body. Leaving a wet kiss hear and there. I kissed and licked her bellybutton while I slid down her pants as sluggishly as possible. "Sh-Shika... stop... teas... ing me..." she said between moans.

Once they were finally off, I sat up and stared down at my perfect angel. Every curve and senstive spot on her body was permantly documented in mind. I could see her blushing in the pale moonlight that shined through my window. "Your turn." she said.

She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me down on top of her. Pulling out my ponytail in the process. Her soft fingers tangled themselves in my hair and we shared another long sweet kiss. One of her hands slid down my chest, then rested on the hem of my pants. She somehow found a way to roll us over so that she was on top. Straddling me she traced the lines on my stomached with one finger. Her other hand reasted next to my head. She leaned over me so that her mouth was next to my ear and her gorgeous breasts were right infront of my eyes. "How bad do you want me Shika?"

I lost myself after that. I flipped us over again and stood on my knees pulling my pants off, leaving just my boxers. Her hand found it's way to my throbbing bulge, rubbing it in slow circular motions. She pulled them off and began bringing her mouth to my hard member. I reluctantly stopped her. "Next time." I said and I pushed her back down on the bed and entered her wetness without hesitation, causing her to gasp. She wasn't used to my size.

The sex was... Amazing. Perfect. I kissed her after and she tangled her fingers in my hair once more.

"Shika?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't wear your hair up anymore. Okay?" I never wore my hair up again.

"Okay."

"Shika?"

"Yes?"

"I-I love you." I haven't stopped loving her since.

"You're so troublesome..."

"Shikamaru!"

"I love you to." I still think she's troublesome.


End file.
